


True Acceptance and Freedom

by AlliCassandra



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Hurt No Comfort, I Don't Condone Queenie's Actions, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Queenie Goldstein Needs a Hug, the rally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 22:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlliCassandra/pseuds/AlliCassandra
Summary: Jacob didn't love her anymore. Tina had never supported Queenie like Queenie had Tina.Queenie was done. There was only one person that did love her, did support her.Grindelwald.





	True Acceptance and Freedom

"You're crazy." 

Surprise and hurt flashed across her face. He really, truly, believed that? He couldn't claim he didn't mean it because this time it had been said out loud.

What a fool she had been! Jacob, the man she had wanted to marry, who had _claimed_ he'd loved her power instead of thinking she was a freak, who she'd lost her virginity to, who she'd risked prison for, was in fact like every other guy.

He definitely didn't love her anymore.

Well, this was it. If he didn't understand her or want to support her, if he was abandoning her, since he thought she was insane; she was done.

Grindelwald, it turned out, was the only one who truly understood her. He saw how badly she wanted a family. Tina, after all, had actually left her to look for someone who had no connection to either of them, when Queenie, dodging MACUSA officials and terrified of losing everything, had _ needed _ her. 

As for Jacob...

_ “If we get married, they will throw you into prison, sweetheart.” _

_ “They don’t want someone like you marrying someone like me.” _

Excuses. If he’d truly understood how lonely she felt, how afraid she was of losing him with the odds stacked against them, that she'd had no one else left after Tina left… He hadn’t wanted to take the leap, anyway, he’d been too afraid of what might happen, hadn't trusted that she could protect them _both_!

Newt? _Please_. She had struggled to keep her composure together at his house, to pretend to be happy with the sham she had created, and all he'd given a damn about was Tina, when she had came to him hoping, trusting he could help fix things, but he hadn't noticed her pain. Some friend.

Then there was her power. _ Grindelwald _ actually said he accepted her power and _ meant _ it. Unlike Tina, who kept books on Occlumency openly in their apartment, and Jacob, who claimed he loved it and yet simultaneously told her to stop. Or even Newt, who had told her to stop it when all she’d wanted to do was help him, to ease the pain in his mind that screamed at her. 

No more supporting the goals and easing the suffering of people who didn’t care about her. They didn't want her to reach her full potential, to be the best Legilimens she could be. 

Yes, she could not read _Grindelwald's _mind, but that was no matter: Who wouldn't think in their first language? Queenie was impressed he didn't even have an accent despite thinking in... German? Austrian? She wasn't sure. Foreign languages were a mystery to _her _and he spoke two. He was smarter than her, as well as kind.

Where had the love and kindness of Tina and Jacob, even Newt, gotten her? A rainy street corner in Paris, drowning in the thoughts of French no-majs. 

Grindelwald had _saved_ her.

Yes, she knew what the right choice was.

She turned around unceremoniously and headed to the ring of fire.

"No! Queenie, don't do it!"

But she ignored him and stepped into the fire.

It was agony as she had never experienced before. She screamed. She hadn't expected pain. She felt as though she was being consumed inside and out. She doubled over. She wanted it to end! But she preserved to get to the only one who cared about her troubles, who could fathom her.

"Queenie..." but she ignored how distraught Jacob sounded: He had proven how he _ really _ felt. He probably was just pretending to be upset. If she went back they would try again, he would call her crazy, _again_. 

Then she heard a new voice, a scream.

"QUEENIE!" 

But now in the ring of flames, Queenie did not acknowledge her: Tina, like Jacob, didn't really care, no matter how much pain it sounded like she was in.

After years of supporting Tina's dreams, had Tina supported her, when it had mattered?

No, all she'd done was try and control her and give her the stern Tina look of disapproval.

_ Don't read my mind. Don't flirt with him, he has to be Obliviated. _

Then she had _left_, picking Credence Barebone, a stranger, over her own family. 

Well, she was done with Tina controlling her, never appreciating her! Tina wouldn't even miss her, she would just go back to searching for Credence, as usual. 

Having stepped into the ring of fire, a vision, and a location of a splendid castle in snowy mountainous Austria filled her mind.

Queenie ignored the cries of Tina and Jacob and disapparated: True acceptance and freedom awaited.


End file.
